Glitched School
The Glitched School (unofficial name) is a map of bugged locations found during the ending of Baldi's Basics Birthday Bash. Description The Glitched School is found above Here School. Every glitched room and hall has an assortment of corrupted, multi-colored Baldi sprites known as SpoopBalloons, and two of the rooms have salmon-colored notebooks. There are double message wall textures, with different colored text, attached on the wall and ceiling. The room connected by a faculty door has a minimized and tilted Outdoor Areas in one of its corners. One of the rooms connected by a blue door has multiple Playtimes (all are large and about the same size as the Player's height) and a giant PlaceFace sprite. 0th Prize is found at the end of one of the hallways, and TestDithered is located floating in the middle of one of the hallways. Gameplay The Glitched School is accessed by two opened entrances located above the Cafeteria from both sides after the Player blows out the Cake's candle. There is also a puzzle room where it is required to count the SpoopBalloons represented as "balloons", according to the advice poster. The Player must locate and count the SpoopBalloons in every rooms and input the correct number with each four buttons: * Purple - 8 * Blue - 6 * Green - 3 * Orange - 1 After the Player has corrected all the numbers, Baldi's "WOW!" voice (originally from the Field Trip Demo) triggers, and a secret room is revealed with a "Woah! You are SMART!" chalkboard and a bunch of chairs in a circle. When the Player reaches the secret room, the red SpoopBalloons will appear and slowly takes over the locations in huge growing number, but they do no harm to the Player. When this happens, half of every wall textures from around the areas (even normal rooms below) will suddenly be replaced with a distorted picture of Baldi-like figure from the torso up, with a turquoise shirt and a large, deformed head. At the end of the game, an infinite number of red SpoopBalloons will fill up the locations as they crowd around the Player. Afterwards, the distorted "Thank you!" screen will display. Rooms GlitchedArea-screenshot1.jpg|Room 1 GlitchedArea-screenshot5.jpg|Room 2 GlitchedArea-screenshot4.jpg|Room 3 GlitchedArea-screenshot7.png|Room 4 GlitchedArea-screenshot3.jpg|Room 5 GlitchedArea-screenshot9.png|Room 6 Trivia * Although it has no official name. It is strangely referred as just "Glitch" in the coding scripts. * If the Player collects the notebook from the Classroom where the blue and purple SpoopBalloon are found, all of the chairs are removed while the table and a single chair are merged and moved to the other side of the room. * The Player is not able to use WD-NoSquee on any of the doors in these areas. * In multi-colored message walls, the words in red spell out: "YOU WILL, NEVER! LEAVE" (YOU WILL NEVER LEAVE). * The skybox is revealed as completely pitch-black, seen when clipping out of the map with hacks. * The background music is actually Baldi's slap sound sped up and less bass-boosted. * The colored statics (blue from the top, and green at the bottom) for the mysterious, large-brained, Baldi-like figure's image appear to corresponds the shirt color for another Baldi-like character (from the pirated Kickstarter demo) and Baldi himself respectively. This comparison strongly gives an evidence that there are two different hidden entities with relations to Baldi. ** Two statics also appear to symbolize two colors for mixing into turquoise, the same color for the big-brained Baldi figure's shirt. Audio Gallery Chalkboards = BaldisBlackboard-sharedassets2.png|A distorted version of chalkboard as seen in Baldi's Office. Chalk Smart.png|Chalkboard found in the circle-chair room after completing the balloon room's puzzle. |-|Button = ButtonWall-sharedassets2.assets-288.png|A wall texture for the buttons in the puzzle room. NumWall 0-sharedassets2.assets-328.png NumWall 1-sharedassets2.assets-325.png NumWall 2-sharedassets2.assets-294.png NumWall 3-sharedassets2.assets-109.png NumWall 4-sharedassets2.assets-291.png NumWall 5-sharedassets2.assets-274.png NumWall 6-sharedassets2.assets-368.png NumWall 7-sharedassets2.assets-394.png NumWall 8-sharedassets2.assets-572.png NumWall 9-sharedassets2.assets-474.png |-|Other Textures = WeirdMessage-sharedassets2.assets-273.png|A message wall with multi-colored text. BalloonWall-sharedassets2.assets-405.png|A poster instruction wall texture for the puzzle room. DSCI 0000-sharedassets2.assets-311.png|A distorted Baldi-like character image after completing all the objects to see the ending. Navigation ru:Забагованная арена Category:Locations Category:Hidden locations